


Kissing Kings

by sarumilovemail



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Not-so-established-relationship, Rated T for language, kisses!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 11:06:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16061825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarumilovemail/pseuds/sarumilovemail
Summary: Munakata had many duties as a king, all of which he carried with pride. It came with its ups and downs, but he never let it bother him for too long - aside from one exception. The king of the neighboring kingdom, Suoh Mikoto, always seemed to get under his skin somehow. With Suoh's absence of a few weeks, Munakata is surprised with a sudden invitation to Homra, along with a most peculiar request.





	Kissing Kings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EmeraldWaves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWaves/gifts).



> Hewwo everyone!! This is my first time attempting to write mikorei so I hope it's not too ooc or anything ;w; I had a lot of fun writing them regardless tho and hope to write for them again in the future if any ideas strike me! Also thanks to Rache for reading this over for me (even if its a gift for u *cough*) I appreciate it so much!!! ^o^ <3 ilu

As he walked through the spacious halls of Homra Castle, Munakata hummed in mild curiosity. It had been quite some time since his last visit, though it didn't seem like much had changed in his absence. Still, he had to admit his presence here was peculiar, once he considered just _why_ it had been so long since he’d last been here. It piqued his curiosity when Fushimi had reported a sudden invitation to the castle, and the reasoning behind it had been on his mind since he’d agreed to come.

He had attempted to get ahold of the neighboring kingdom’s king, Suoh Mikoto, for weeks, only to be denied. It intrigued him that Homra had suddenly summoned his presence themselves after such behavior, when all of the important matters and proposals he’d suggested up until now had seemingly been irrelevant to them. Then again, this sort of behavior was not entirely unusual for Homra, as their current king was a slightly... slothful and unreliable man.

Munakata had pride however, and refused to acquiesce their request - initially. It was made known sooner after it would be made worth his while if he decided to show up and agree to what they wanted to ask of him. Munakata did not think himself a materialistic person, though he had to admit Suoh Mikoto’s second in command, Kusanagi Izumo, knew how to drive quite the bargain. He was fascinated to see what they had to offer, and with the promise of something that would most likely benefit his kingdom in store, Munakata had departed in a few days time. He had taken a few of his most trusted subordinates alongside with him, the trip a most important one.

It was strange, his relationship with Homra.

When Munakata had first learned of Suoh Mikoto’s reign as the new king, he was delighted. He thought perhaps the two of them would finally be able to discuss important matters he was unable to broach with the previous king of Homra, but as it turned out, those hopes were futile.

Munakata's worst nightmare came true once it was revealed that Suoh Mikoto was the complete opposite of what Munakata would consider a king. He was untidy, improper, and callous in both the way he carried himself and spoke. He had no respect as a king, something which Munakata could not relate to in the slightest.

To Munakata, being a king was of the greatest honor and it irked him to see the position be mistreated. If not for his retainer Kusanagi, he was certain things would have never worked out. However, despite his differences with Suoh, he couldn't say he _disliked_ him - at least, not entirely.

That was another strange thing.

_Perhaps they’ve cursed me._

It wouldn’t be the most absurd thing to happen, as Homra had a very two very talented mages in their midst. Though they appeared harmless at first glance, Totsuka Tatara and Kushina Anna were nothing to be trifled with.

"Ah, Munakata-san," A familiar voice called, "Glad ya could make it."

He could hear two clicks of tongues as he turned his gaze towards the voice. He was met with a pleasant smile as Kusanagi turned the corner, with both Totsuka Tatara and Yata Misaki in tow. _I suppose that’s where the second tongue click was from._ He was more than familiar with Fushimi’s own ‘tsk’, as he heard it numerous times in a day, though he had to admit it’d been a while since he’d heard Yatagarasu-kun’s voice.

Munakata paused at the base of the stairs just below the throne as Kusanagi and his entourage approached them. _How odd..._ In all the times he’d visited, this was a first. Suoh was not in a deep slumber on his throne. Instinct told him that was a part of the very reason he was there.

It was curious.

“Kusanagi-san,” Munakata replied, his voice smooth. “Pleasant to see you all.”

“Hello everyone!” Totsuka chimed, bright as always.

They stopped at the top of the stairs and Kusanagi motioned his head to Munakata’s right side, the smile he had on his face now with an added level of warmth “Been a while, Seri-chan.”

“Kusanagi Izumo,” was all she offered, her voice cold as ice.

He offered a fake-hurt expression at that, before he looked over to Munakata’s left regardless, “Fushimi, too.”

Fushimi frowned, his hands shoved into his pocket, “Right.”

“Che,” Yata said, an unimpressed look on his face, “Coulda been longer, if you ask me.”

As usual when it came to Yata, Fushimi’s expression took on a much more animated look to it, “Well, if it isn’t _Misaki,_ ” There was a smirk on his face now and a lilt of joy in his voice. Munakata had paid witness to this more than enough times to know where this was headed. “Looks like you still haven’t grown any since we last met. How pitiful.”

With a fist lifted in anger, Yata raised his voice, “Why you little -”

“Oh? _I’m_ the little one, am I?”

“You fucking piece of - ”

Interrupted a second time, Kusanagi piped up,“Yata-chan, not now, alright?” Kusanagi’s voice and the look he gave was stern. Just like that, the fire that had been lit in Yata had begun to stifle.

“R-Right.” Yata lowered his fist, “My bad.”

“Fushimi, you too,” Awashima added. “Quit provoking him.”

“Tsk.”

“Now then,” Kusanagi clapped his hands together. “Let’s get down to business, shall we?” He looked around to make sure there would be no more interruptions before he continued. “‘M sure you’re more than curious as to why I asked you to come all the way here and well, thing is - we need a favor.”

Fushimi was the first to speak then, irritation in his voice, “ _You_ need a favor from us, and yet we’re the ones who had to travel all this way?”

“Now, now, lemme explain,” Kusanagi held both his hands up in surrender, “I promise ya it ain’t without reason.”

“Well, shall we hear it?” Munakata said, more than intrigued at this point.

“Right,” Kusanagi nodded, “Problem is... Mikoto got cursed.”

The room went still then as everyone took in the new information, but Munakata wasn’t entirely surprised. Suoh was reckless, unbothered with any sort of consequences that may land on him. It came as no shock that something like this had happened to him. If anything, Munakata was appalled it didn’t happen sooner.

“That’s the whole reason we’ve been puttin’ off all your meetin’s lately,” Kusanagi continued, “We couldn’t afford to let you all find out, seein’ as it’d put us at risk. We couldn’t bring him to your place either, being too vulnerable with a cursed king and all.”

“Why are you telling us now?” Awashima asked. “Isn’t your king still cursed? This is still quite a risk you’re taking to divulge us in this information.”

“I thought the same thing,” Kusanagi had a rueful smile on his face. He pointed his thumb beside him, where Totsuka stood smiling, “That is until Totsuka figured out just what the curse is.”

All eyes went to Totsuka then, expectant. “That’s right - it took me a while, but I finally figured it out!” He put his hands on his hips, proud. “And that’s how we knew we needed your help, even with the risks it carried.”

Munakata could see Awashima and Fushimi eye him, curious of his answer. They were clearly the key in this, as Homra had disclosed such important information to them. He couldn’t help but wonder just what this curse was that made them the missing puzzle piece they needed. If he were to agree to help them he was sure he’d find out, but it was never any fun to have the answer given to him.

It was his hobby to collect the pieces necessary to figure things out, after all. He just needed to coax the clues out of them.

“What makes you think we’d help you?” Homra was a constant pain in his neck, most of which was Suoh’s own doing. Without him around things would smoother, surely. “It was on Suoh’s own accord that he got cursed and I believe him staying that way would be in my best interest.”

“You heartless bastard!” Yata called, “This isn’t some joke, damn it! Mikoto-san might never wake up again, and that’s all you have to say?!”

_Never wake up?_

There was the first piece of the puzzle.

A glare was all it took for Yata to back down once again. By the look on Kusanagi’s face, he could tell Munakata picked up on the accidental slip of detail. Kusanagi was a smart man though, and quickly set things back on track.

“I agree that it might be more convenient for you if Mikoto’s not around, but I could say the opposite is also true.”

“Oya?” Now this, Munakata wanted to hear.

“You’ve been calling on us these past few weeks because you needed something only we could provide for you, correct?” He crossed his arms, voice level, “Now I’m not one-hundred percent on just what they might be, but I reckon Mikoto’d be the one to make those things possible. You wouldn’t have waited around for him so long otherwise, yeah?”

Munakata didn’t answer as he awaited the rest of Kusanagi’s case. “Well it’s the same thing with us. We need you for this, Munakata-san, and I got a few things I can throw in to make it worth your while - double even.”

_They need_ me _._

So it wasn’t Scepter 4 and their resources they needed, but rather him instead. Munakata’s mind soared through all the potential curses Suoh might’ve been under, but the possibilities were too broad with what little information he had. He still wasn’t sure _what_ it was of his they needed specifically. He was adept in most magic, as years of practice and natural genius had allowed him. It wouldn’t be odd for them to ask him to break the spell himself with such skill. It must’ve been quite a strong curse though, if not even Totsuka or Kushina could handle it.

_Just what did you get yourself into, Suoh?_

“You’ll help us, right, Munakata-san?” Totsuka said, puppy dog eyes at the ready, “You’re our last hope!”

To be a whole kingdom’s last hope - now that was certainly power.

Munakata hummed to himself as he thought it over.

As much as Suoh encumbered him, he couldn’t deny he was the only other person he believed to be his equal. They didn’t agree on much - if anything - and while they mostly spouted insults at each other, it wasn’t entirely unpleasant. It irked him to admit, but where Suoh lacked the booksmarts Munakata had, he possessed his own sort of knowledge, or instincts rather, that tended to put the two of them on par with each other.

The points Kusanagi made were also correct, as he had a few things he could only task Suoh with, if he was able to get him to agree to them. To be the one to lift a curse off him was sure to act as leverage in favors he was sure Suoh would otherwise turn down. Kusanagi had promised him proper goods for his service as well, which Munakata was pleased with.

He was a man of many connections, after all.

“Very well,” He watched as the trio’s expressions lit up to his words, “I will assist you.”

To break a high-level curse was simple for a king such as himself.

\--

After he had agreed to help, Kusanagi and the rest had led them to where Suoh had been kept in his room. It was shameless... but it wouldn’t be his first visit there. Munakata still didn’t know what the curse was, as Kusanagi said he’d let them know once they’d arrived. The walk wasn’t too long though, so he was able to hold back his curiosity a bit longer.

A servant opened the door for them once they met the tall, decorative doors. Kusanagi stopped before the entrance and outstretched his hand, “There he is.”

Munakata was the first to enter the dimly lit room, as his feet led him to the side of Suoh’s bed. Unlike what he had expected, Suoh didn’t look to be in any pain or discomfort. He looked peaceful rather, as though he was having the best slumber he had ever had.

His crown was laid on the table beside him as it sat atop an embellished cushion. It appeared to be freshly polished, not a single speck of dust on the golden surface. His clothes also looked to be clean and new, along with the bedsheets. His hair was unstyled however, and lay flat on his head, a contrast to his usual hairdo.

Munakata couldn’t help but huff a small laugh to himself at the sight of it all, despite the seriousness of the situation. _You look to be enjoying yourself, Suoh._ To be taken care of while in bed, Suoh must’ve been having sweet dreams.

“What kinda curse is this, anyways?” Yata asked, much to Munakata’s surprise.

Munakata looked back to the crowd behind him, “You did not inform your own men?”

“Ah, well...” Kusanagi rubbed at the back of his neck, “At first we didn’t wanna worry anyone too much, but after we found out what it was...”

Totsuka snickered as Kusanagi trailed off, “Yata would’ve lost his mind if we told him the plan. You know, since he’s not the biggest fan of you and all.”

“Hey, Totsuka.”

“Sorry, sorry!” Totsuka put his together in apology, “No offense, Munakata-san.”

“The hell’s that supposed to mean?!” Yata said.

“It means you’re not mature enough to hear the truth,” Fushimi replied with ease, “Child.”

“You wanna go, fucker?!”

In unison, Kusanagi and Awashima whacked the boys in the head and said, “Behave!”

“Che.”

“Tch.”

With that said, Munakata put his hand to his chin in thought. “I’m assuming you’re requiring me to wake him up by means Yatagarasu-kun won’t approve of then, yes?”

“Precisely.” Kusanagi confirmed.

Yata seemed aghast at the suggestion, “That’s not true Kusanagi-san! If it’ll save Mikoto-san, of course I’ll be okay with it!”

“We’ll see about that,” Kusanagi chuckled, “Not that it won’t happen, anyways.”

It was clear this was no ordinary curse removal, but Munakata didn’t even get a chance to play with the idea of what they were to task him with when Totsuka suddenly blurted, “Well go on now, give ‘em a smooch!”

For the second time that day, everything stopped.

_Kiss?_

“E-Eh? He’s gonna -” Yata sounded just about beside himself, “with Mikoto-san?! That guy’s gonna k-k-k-ki...”

“Oh my.” Was Awashima’s reaction, her hand to her mouth.

The puzzle came together then, the final piece now revealed. This time, Munakata _was_ surprised. The reason why they believed he was the one they needed and why it took so long for Totsuka to figure it out.

The curse cast on Suoh... It was none other than that of a deep slumber that could only be broken with a true love’s kiss.

“Impossible,” Munakata whispered.

He and Suoh were complete opposites, always at each other’s necks, and while they entertained a few nights as lovers, it was never something so intimate as ‘true love’. His feelings for Suoh - their feelings - surely they couldn’t have been...

“You’re the only one we could think of.” Kusanagi stepped up beside him then, “Even if it turns out we’re wrong the deal’s still on, so you’ve got nothing to lose.”

Munakata’s eyes were trained on Suoh, his messy red hair and the ridiculous way he slept even under a curse. It suited him that of all curses, it’d be one that allowed him to sleep for all eternity. For all he knew, Suoh had purposely gotten himself cursed. He was foolish enough to do something like that, to fall under solely for the purpose of a neverending nap

Munakata shook his head at the thought. It was far too plausible.

Despite his exasperation, a strong sense of fondness ran within him as he continued to peer down at his peaceful expression. Why was it he’d be the one to clean up Suoh’s mess when he had such a serene look on his face? When he was the one who never took anything seriously? Why was it that he put up with it all even when it drove him mad?

All those questions seemed to lead to the same end, and the confirmation of whether it was the correct answer or not laid right before him.

Kusanagi’s words repeated themselves in Munakata’s head. “ _Nothing to lose.”_ That was far from the truth. This single kiss would be the answer to all of the questions he’d long agonized over, but had tried his best to ignore. If it turned out they were in fact wrong and his kiss failed to wake him up, Munakata was unsure of how he’d feel. Horrible surely, and yet, he still found he wanted to try.

Suoh frustrated him in every possible way imaginable, but he was also irreplaceable.

Munakata took another step forward and bent down, his face right before Suoh’s. Munakata could feel his breath ghost across his face with the proximity, and in a rare instance, Munakata hesitated. He was quick to steel his resolve though, as he closed what little distance was left between them.

His hand on Suoh’s cheek as he moved into him, the soft press of lips on his own. It had been ages since his lips met Suoh’s, and a rush of satisfaction came over him. Suoh was warm as always - hot even - and as he pulled back with lidded eyes, he could feel his pulse race in anticipation. Suoh always got under his skin, but that was nothing compared to now as he waited for a reaction.

“Suoh,” Munakata said. He searched Suoh’s face for a change and could feel the tension in the room as everyone else did the same. Munakata felt his stomach drop when nothing happened after a few moments though. _Foolish..._ Of course he wouldn’t wake up. Suoh didn’t love him. It hurt more than he would’ve imagined, but he composed himself hastily enough, and began to pick himself back up. “My apologies all, but it appears -”

“Mm,” The grumble was low and groggy, but aware.

Munakata’s eyes widened and his heart rate picked up again. _It couldn’t be..._ He tried to keep his elation at bay while he attempted to confirm if Suoh had really woken.

“Suoh?” He asked again. “Are you awake?” He knew he hadn’t imagined it, but as he got closer and called out to him once more, he got a pillow to the face.

“Shut your trap, Munakata,” Suoh’s voice was thick with sleep, but Munakata could hear the irritation in it from being woken up, “‘M trying to sleep over here.”

Why he expected anything else, Munakata didn’t know.

“What an excellent way to greet the person who just saved you,” Munakata said smoothly, his frustration masked perfectly.

“Save? Ain’t nobody ask you to do that.”

“Oya?” How peculiar. “Your dear friends here at Homra asked for my assistance. However, it seems as though you’re not surprised at needing to be saved.”

Suoh’s response was delayed but a second, but his silence was telling. Had it been anyone other than Munakata, they probably would’ve taken Suoh’s hesitation as him being too sleepy to reply, but for Munakata it was a bright red flag.

_This imbecile really did get himself cursed on purpose!_ The nerve of this man. Munakata wanted to say he couldn’t believe it, but...

“Didn’t you hear me?” Suoh rolled on his side then, “I said shut up and get out.”

At that moment, Munakata was sure everyone had filed out of the room.

With a fake smile, Munakata grabbed Suoh by the head and forced him to face where he stood. Munakata planted the pillow that had been thrown at him prior into his face promptly, which offered temporary relief to his irritation. As expected, Suoh fought back as he reached for his wrist. Munakata quickly dodged his attempt at revenge, and equipped his saber, ready for a fight.

“I’ll be sure to put you to sleep, Suoh,” Munakata smirked at the irritated man before him, “Since you seem so desperate for it.”

His expression was mirrored, a mischievous grin on Suoh’s face, “I’d like to see you try.”

“Hmph.”

Ah, yes. Some true love this was - but Munakata wouldn’t trade it for the world.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Lemme know if you liked it :D


End file.
